The present invention relates to combined instrument system for divers.
In order correctly to perform underwater dives with the aid of breathing equipment, use is normally made of a plurality of instruments, usually comprising a manometer or pressure gauge connected to the air bottles of the breathing equipment, a depth meter and a chronometer often flanked by a decompression meter and a compass.
With the exception of the pressure gauge which is always connected to the air bottles, the other instruments can be carried by the user either on an arm or connected to one another on a single support connected to the air bottles and normally identified on the market by the term "console".
In general, consoles commercially available today include a relatively flat elongate support body on a major face of which there are formed seats each for housing an associated instrument in a fixed manner. The said seats are normally disposed in a single row and the first of these houses the said pressure gauge manometer. This latter is connected, by means of a connector extending out from one end of the said support body, to a length of flexible tubing connectable to the air bottles of the breathing equipment and serving not only as a duct for the compressed air, but also as a mechanical connection cable between the console and the breathing apparatus.
A console such as that described above has several disadvantages, such as, for example, the relatively high price and a significant difficulty in maintenance due to the limited flexibility of construction and use of the console itself. In fact, such a console does not permit easy removal of its component instruments and normally includes instruments some of which are already possessed by the user, who is constrained to face, at one go, the cost of acquiring many instruments without, in fact, necessarily obtaining the desired combination of instruments.